love doesnt Always last
by lovingazerath
Summary: Raven and Robin just started dating and a couple of friends are getting jealous and a couple villans. Will their relationship work or will the viallans and friends tear them apart and date them instead. And who is the guy showing Raven's picture around asking if they know her find out in this fanfiction of Teen Titans
1. Chapter 1: the beginning

**Raven you ok? Her friend cyborg asked she looked up from her book and nodded keeping her straight face cyborg was more of a brother then anything else. He always made sure she was ok since the day they met he had always tried to make her feel comfortable being her. He knew she thought she was not going to fit in she had always thought that. **

**Friend Raven why do you look so displeased star fire said even though Raven never said it she didn't really like star fire she was always so perfect every guy wanted her no one ever wanted to talk to the "creepy one". **

**I'm fine just reading she said she never really spoke her mind ever. She got up and walked out of the living area she hated attention from her fellow titans most of she hated when they could tell something is wrong. she walked through the hallway she put her blue headphones in her ear and started reading her book again the Latin words danced in her mind with pictures of witches and wizards fighting and only two fall in love but are torn apart from each other because of their families long lasting feud she was so busy reading the book she didn't even see Robin listening to his music walking down the hall fixing his smoke bomb. They bumped into each other catching Raven off balance she fell her book falling to the floor and her music ripped out of her ear. The smoke bomb fell out of robins hand and the hall way was now filled with red smoke. **

**Sorry Raven she heard his voice but couldn't see him she saw a glowing light on the ground that was an iPod she picked it up and looked at the screen to make sure it wasn't broken and that it was hers. Same Black veil brides album different song and different ear phones these were red these were Robins. The red smoke lifted revealing his handsome face and mask she smiled a shy smile and handed him his IPod. He looked embarrassed as she gave it back.**

**So you are listening to fallen angels she asked biting her lip a little bit trying to hold back her smile**

**You listen to Black Veil Brides he asked smiling she nodded he helped her up she dusted her self off as he handed her back her IPod and her book she nodded and brushed her hair behind her ear. **

**Robin are we going to go the park of play Raven heard star fire behind her she rolled her eyes and walked past him she turned the corner and leaned against the wall she had always liked Robin since they met she wanted to walk away and not help him or be apart of the team but he convinced her she thought he wouldn't want her around if he knew what she really was all he had to say was I know enough. After that she was apart of a team and falling for the leader and now that she knows they like a same band she liked him even more. Star fire also liked him and would do anything to get him it was one of the reasons she didn't like her. she looked around the corner to see Robin heading towards her she quickly ran to her room and locked the door she put her book and IPod on the bed and laid down she rolled her eyes at herself. **_I need to meditate._ **She thought to herself she started when there was a knock on the door she knew who it was but she wasn't sure she should open it. **

**Raven, it's me please open the door Robin's voice came from the other side of the door she was scared she didn't really like to open the door for her fellow titans but Robin was different he was like her best friend. She got up despite all of her thoughts telling her not to open the door not to give in.**

**Hey um sorry our conversation got interrupted do you want to hang out sometime he said she nodded silently her purple hair falling back into her face she pushed it behind her ear again.**

**Ok tonight at eight he said she smiled and nodded she didn't really talk much and when she did she had no emotion behind it hardly ever. **

**Awesome try to be Rachel Roth we don't want any paparazzi he said he knows last time they ran up to her she got pissed and destroyed their cameras. **


	2. chapter 2:the date had begun

Raven still had no idea if this was a date. She had no idea what to wear she owned dresses but never wore them she also thought they were a little too formal. She also owned skirts, but they were short skirts that she bought only because they were dark colored and Starfire begged her too. Since she didn't know what to wear she decided she would go spy on Robin and see what he thought of it. She unlocked her door and it opened with a hiss she walked out into the dark grey halls that were surprisingly very quiet. She walked down to the living room and into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. As she got out her dark blue mug and bowl of different typed of tea Cyborg looked behind him from his video game with Robin.

" Hey don't you and Raven have a date tonight?"

" I asked her out like it was a date, but I'm not sure how she took it"

" What are you going to wear?"

"T-shirt and jeans"

"What do you want her to wear?"

A skirt maybe but you know I am not sure she had any"

"Do you want it to be a date?"

"Well-

Their conversation was interrupted by the alarm red lights flashed everywhere. The gem on Raven cloak Flashed red she looked at it stopped drinking her tea and walked over to the super computer a video of Red X putting money and gems in his bag was formed on the screen.

It's Red X, Titans go ! the leader shouted the titans made their way to the scene with Beast boy in bird form and Robin flying on a black disc formed by Raven and Cyborg in Starfire's arms. They arrived at the scene shortly.

Freeze X put the money back Robin yelled the rest of the titans were in their fighting positions while Robin put out in bow staff.

Look it's bird brain Red X said with a snicker. Raven rolled her eyes

Fine we warned you Robin began

TITANS GO! he shouted raven levitated herself off the ground and Starfire flew with green energy spheres forming around her hand Beast boy turned himself into a T-rex and charged Red X jumped up and placed an X on him turning off his powers he quickly turned back into himself and fell on the floor Raven's eyes turned white as she shit a black claw out at Red X he deflected it and grabbed her by the waist he looked into her eyes even though she couldn't see his.

"Nice try cutie he said and she noticed he had teleported her above onto the roof of the Bank he put the same X on her that turned off her powers then she could sense his smirk and he let her go she dropped she didn't dare scream it wasn't that big of a fall she hit the ground and turned herself over on her back she couldn't get up she felt as if her leg was broken or her arm. she could just hear the fight going on inside but couldn't do anything without her powers to fix her arm she was fucked. She saw Red X run out of the building without his bag before he left he knelt down next to her.

"sorry cutie see ya later he said she tried to get or say something back but she didn't.

Where's Raven Beast boy said everyone looked around but didn't see her

I'm out here she screamed they ran out and Robin Helped her to her good foot Cyborg took a look at the other one.

It is going to be really sore but it's not broken he said she gave a sigh of relief

Try walking on it Robin suggested she nodded she put pressure on it pain shot up to her thigh but she didn't mind it as soon as she got that X off of her cheek she would be able to heal herself and it wont hurt that much anymore enough to go with Robin tonight. They tore the X right off it hurt but she didn't give any signs of it. That very moment her leg began to feel better she looked at the clock seven thirty she should be getting ready she nodded at Robin and they both left upstairs to get ready. Raven walked over to her dresser her dark room lit by only one candle she grabbed a black mini skirt and a black t-shirt hidden behind a dark blue hoodie. she used her powers to changer her hair color to black and her eyes to blue like she does when she goes to school she hid her gen with magic and walked out the door while putting her boots on. She walked out of her room and saw Robin heading her way she smiled a shy smile as his jaw dropped at the sight of her.


	3. chapter 3:one night alone without danger

She walked over to him scared that she was over dressed or under dressed. She didn't know if it was a date or not but she was happy he asked her instead of Starfire.

Wow Raven I didn't know you looked that good in a skirt he said she blushed not sure if that was a compliment or not. The empath looked down at the ground and let her arms fall to her side she wasn't shy she just didn't want him to know she was blushing uncontrobly she waved her hand above her hand as black magic pulled her hood up over her head.

So where are we going?

You'll see he said he took her hand in his and lead her down to the living area hoping Starfire was in her room doing the thing she does best play with silkie. They reached the garage without getting question or seen by anyone. He helped her on to his motorcycle and he got on in front of her she smiled has he took her hands and move them around his waist she could feel butterflies no forget butterflies a whole zoo in her stomach when their skinned touched. He looked like he did when he went to school black t-shirt and jeans with sunglasses. In public when they wore civilian clothes they must use their civilian names Such has Rachel and Richard or sometimes we call him Dick.

Hold on Rachel he said she smiled and he drove off the bike went fast he went five miles away from the titan tower when he clicked a button on his dashboard changing his Robin motorcycle to a plain black on. It was a cloaking device everyone had on if they had a vehicle Raven always wanted a bike like Robins but she had to wait. He rode his motorcycle another 3 miles when he stopped at a park it seemed deserted at night. He helped her off the bike and walked with her down to the lake that was a mile walk but neither of them minded.

"So did you bring your communicater?'

Yes actually I did" Richard said his eyes covered by his sunglasses to him she looked perfect a slight smile on her face her hood pulled over her long black hair that to be honest he was glad wasn't her biological color he loved her unique features.

Why am I not surprised she said sarcastically he smiled.

Rachel? Richard looked over at her she was looking up at the stars the moon laminating her face in a dim white light. She looked over at him she could see her reflection in his glasses.

Yes?

Why did you agree to come he asked she was shocked by the question

I have my reasons she said he looked at her he knew she was secretive but he always was carouse he really liked her and he wasn't sure if she felt the same.

Rachel...you can tell me I'm not like the others he said

I really like you she said he was about to say it back when he heard a familiar laugh behind them it was Jinx from the H.I.V.E. five and he friends were right behind her.

Look it's the Titans she said she didn't appear to know what Raven had said but what she wanted to know is how do they know its the titans. Raven stood up she looked at Robin he nodded

Did you really think we can't tell Robin's voice she said Raven took a deep breath she was trying so hard not to punch her lights out so she didn't wait any longer she threw a punch that landed right in Jinx's Jaw she fell back in shock Robin Smiled has he pulled out a pen he clicked it and it turned into his bow staff he quickly turned it and went after mammoth the fight as six against two and Raven didn't stand a chance without her friends she had Robin but Jinx had a grudge that would only be settled with Raven's death. Kyd Wykkyd charged at Robin knocking him down he jumped back up kicking mammoth and hitting Kyd back with his bow staff. Jinx tripped Raven she landed on the ground with a thud her eyes slammed shut she tried to get up but Jinx got on top of her and kept her down. Raven still trying to break free and get up or push Jinx off she tried to punch her off.

See-more come hold her down for me Jinx yelled the one eyes green villan walked over and held her arms down she tried kicking but it didn't work.

Roooobin! she screamed,he was busy trying to fight off two at once she felt someone grab her feet it was billy numerouse.

hahah I told you I would get you, she said as she pulled out a knife that was curved she still tried to get away but the harder she stargled the tighter their grip got. Jinx was then crashed into by mammoth they flew into a near by tree Gizmo just sat their angry at an invention that wasn't working. See-more let go and tried to fight but was knocked over and billy numerouse was surrounded by black magic of Raven she forced him to let her go as Robin helped her up.


	4. Chapter 4: perfect night or is it

**Hey I do not own any of the teen titans or villans it belongs to other people and I need more reviews guys :) thxs for the ones ive been getting if you want me to pair someone up mention and ill see if I can do it also give me three superheros and their age powers and such first three I get ill put into the story the rest ill put in somewhere else **

Raven still had shock in her she didn't know what had happened but she knew he had saved he once again for some reason she always gets herself into the situations where someone needed to save her. She hated it she was strong and can take care of herself but not is some situations.

Are you ok? Robin asked even through his sunglasses even Raven could tell the leader was worried. She nodded panting still trying to catch her breath she usually didn't like it when people sat on her.

Yes are you they teamed up on you two to one I said he looked at me and smiled

They had you teamed three to one four if you count billy numerous and his double he said she forced a smile and they walked away trying to get out of there fast as possible so they can continue the rest of the evening, since neither of them had any seriose wounds they just let it go. They made their way to the movies on his motor cycle and quicly got into the theaters as they heard thunder knowing it was about to rain. The movie was a romantic comedy and had Robin looking over at Raven every now an then to see her beautiful face illuminated by the screen. A smiled creeping on her face every time the two main charcters kissed it made her jelouse she didn't have anyone to sleep next to and cuddle or kiss or hold hands or even to make other girls at he school hate he with envy instead of her just being the "_creepy girl in school_" She turned her face towards Robin he turned to her she blushed under her hoody. She bite the corner of her bottom lip she wasn't sure how this night would end but she knew she wanted it to end with them kissing in the rain she was a helpless romantic. She knew it wouldn't end in that way but she could hope couldn't she?

Rachel he said a smile across his face

Yes, Richard she replied he looked down and back up and took her hand in his to her surprise she didn't feel any sparks fly but she didn't care she just cared that he was holding her hand. They both turned their head back towards the screen she was still blushing under her hoodie her faceing turing a bright cherry red she couldn't help but smiled from ear to ear. When the movie ended they both got up and walked over to the exit the glass windows covered in water from the storm outside. He took off his jacket and put it over Raven's head has they walked out side he knew eventually they would have to get wet but he knew she enjoyed this all to much to put It down now. They made their way to the motorcycle when he put his jacket around her she could tell that it smelled of his colone he loved to wear to school she inhaled and closed her eyes and smiled as he turned around.

I am not going to get that Jacket back am I he asked she smiled and shook her head.

Not unless you can take it off me she said biting he bottom lip as soon as she said it relizing how sexual that sounded. He blushed to her surprise she smile and put her hand on his cheek it was cold and she could feel the water underneaith her hand the empath slowly closed her eyes and Richard leaned in. Neither of them knew this but a girl from their school was watching them in shock she had always loved Richard and was not about to let some creepy bitch take him from her. She watched has They kissed. Raven could feel his warm lips touch her and she could feel her emotions rising she didn't relize it until she heard a light explode she looked up as the glass fell she looked down almost right after as she felt his lips again she was happy his hand was around her waist she hers were around his neck he slid his other hand around the back of her head. When they both pulled away she was smiling out of control he helped her back onto the motorcycle and back to the tower she wasn't sure what this ment between them were they together now or was that a one time thing she got her answer as soon as she got to the front door of their home.

Raven can this mean that we are well together he asked she nodded and smiled as they both went into each others arms and lips were touching again. They still didn't know they were being watched not by another student but by Red X as jeoulsy filled him so did anger he wouldn't let Robin Take Raven from him They made their way back inside and went to bed they didn't want any suspisoins to be raised until tomarrow moring.


	5. Chapter 5: time for school

**ok whenever I have free time I usually write this but if you guys have any ideas am so in to put them in somewhere even if I have to write a lot ok so don't worry :) I got you lolta so yea any ideas at all or any chareter pairings like red x and raven or star and bb or star and robin ill figure it out for you and again I do not own anyone unfortranlty lolta **

The titans woke up the next morning knowing they had school. Starfire put on normal cloths her stomach still showing and her hair still the same she knocked on Raven door with a smile.

Friend Raven can you do the spell of normal she asked Raven rolled her eyes Raven covers up the skin color of Beastboy and Starfire because there is no other way to cover up orange and green skin. She closed her eyes and put a hand on Starfire's arm. Just as she was about to say the spell Beastboy walked around the corner and asked the same thing she nodded and grabbed Beastboy's hand.

_Azerath Metrom Zinthos _She opened her eyes and Beastboy was normal he still had his green eyes but she had turned his hair into an orange color he also had freckles. Starfire had tan skin and she changed her eyes her eyes were green but only in the iris instead of all over she looked like one of the _it _girls and she was one everyone loved Garfield, Victor, and Richard and who they loved most Kory. No body would ever think that any of them were the Teen Titans and no one ever would think the creepy girl was one of them either. The empath smiled a fake smile and walked away letting her door close with a hiss she walked over to her dresser and noticed she had put Robin's Jacket there she smiled at the memory of last night, the feeling of his lips against hers while the ran attacked them with water. She quickly changed into a Black Veil Brides t-shirt and skinny jeans with black boots and Robin's Jacket it was a little big on her but she didn't really care she could still smell the cologne. She grabbed her back pack and changed her hair color and eye color and then hid her gem so no one could see it. No one really thought much of her skin being grey they thought she was just really pale. She walked out her bedroom door and down stairs Cyborg was still putting on his rings that made him look like he used to before his life changing was again a school Jock as was Robin they both played every sport they possibly could basketball, football, baseball, and even track. Garfield was more of the class clown that everyone loved. Who was Starfire the one and only head cheerleader who everyone knows gets all the guys but she was too dumb to figure out if they liked her unless she really liked them. Starfire was In her cheer uniform and Robin was in his regular t-shirt and jeans he has his sunglasses on as always. Garfield had just a sweater and jeans on. Raven rolled her eyes as Starfire made goodly eyes at Robin I walked over to him he saw I was wearing his Jacket and smiled.

Nice I am not getting that back she shook her head and smiled and he grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a kiss right before their lips touched Starfire squealed not an good happy squeal but a squeal that made sure that everyone knew something she didn't like was happening.

Richard has Rachel cast some sort of love spell on you Starfire asked using their real names Raven smiled and Robin looked at Starfire and shook his head.

No Kory I have always really liked Rachel and well last night we had a great time and I asked her to be my girlfriend he explained has he said it Raven used her powers to cover the hood of the jacket over her head. She could feel Kory's eyes staring at her with disgust and hatred. Richard got to his motorcycle and let Rachel ride on the back of him he pulled her arms into place around him and smiled Kory and Garfield rode in the T-car that had changed into a SUV that was black Victor always drove because he knows how to work the controls but he doesn't mind letting Rachel drive every once in a while. They pulled up to Jump city High a few minutes later the same girl that had watched Richard and Rachel kiss last night was giving off daggers in her glare towards Rachel. People noticed right away that those two were extremely close to each other he grabbed her hand to show he wasn't afraid to show he was with her in public. They walked into school together and both of them could tell they were being watched by almost every set of eyes they walked by. All the attention was making Rachel uncomfortable she hated any type of attention she hated it but people kept giving it to her. She walked over to her locker and Richard stood next to her she could feel other peoples eyes looking away and she relaxed a little.

Hey are you ok you look like you going to be sick, Richard asked Rachel looked over at her boyfriend and shook her head and faked a smile she hated everyone's emotions towards this some girls where angry out of their mind and others where just Jealous but the odd part was she felt some guys emotions she could always tell if it was a guy or a girl. Some of the guys emotions were Jealous too Richard must have some gay friends.

Yes, it's just all the attention from other people it is kind of making me nauseous she said he smiled and nodded then Richard leaned In and kissed her she wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his hand son her waist Rachel's heart rate started to race she didn't want to blow anything up but she couldn't help It she heard something pop along with a few pieces of glass but she didn't look until she heard someone scream her name.

RACHEL! she heard Kory's voice she pulled away from Richard she looked to see Kory with pieces of glass in her hair and a cover of a light on the ground shattered next to her Rachel couldn't help but smile.

Why are you blaming Rachel she was Making out with Richard she had no control over that another cheerleader said Raven mouthed "thank you" over to her she nodded and smiled at least one cheerleader isn't a total bitch she thought. The cheerleader had long black hair with bright green eyes and was kind of pale but tan at the same time. She helped Kory get the glass out of Kory's hair. At least she didn't call me by my real name Rachel thought Rachel Roth was the name she gave herself so she wouldn't be matched with the titan she cant let any villan or anyone else know about who the titans were. The bell rand dismissing everyone to class the titans had every class together it was suppose to be like that so it would be easier for them to all leave but unless the teacher only allows one person to leave at a time then Rachel turns invisible and sneaks out Starfire grabs on to a teleportation she has in her purse and gar turns into a mouse and Victor well he is the one who goes to the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6: annoying yet hot stranger

Rachel walked into her class and sat down in a random seat in the back Richard saw and sat down next to her she smiled at the sight of her boyfriend. She couldn't help but wonder if this is really what she wanted. She shook away the thought out of her mind she was happy and even if she didn't show it she wanted it to stay that way. The teacher walked in late as usual his bald head covered with a cowboy hat. He took it off and set it on his desk he did not look happy.

Who decided it would be funny to put superglue into my lock on my desk he asked Raven put her palm into her face knowing the only two idiots that would do that. They were doing senior pranks all year and it was really getting annoying they barley started school two months ago. Garfield and Victor high fived each other when the teacher wasn't looking. Richard smiled and a girl turned around at Victor and winked Raven rolled her eyes, she had always thought girl were drooling over either Richard or Victor. For some reason they all thought that they were both just the hottest thing in the world. Raven knew this would be a long day she couldn't stand watching girls lust over them from a far and now she is going to be right next to it. Victor turned to Garfield and smiled he frowned knowing the girls don't hardly ever hit on him they always went for the other guys. Garfield glared at his best friend in jealousy he hated it when he got no girls and, other girls were lining down the block just to get a glimps of Richard and Victor.

**somewhere else in jump city.**

* * *

He was going to every door every person he could showing the same picture asking if they have seen her no body seemed to be willing to help except one who pointed to a giant T in the middle of the ocean. The stranger rolled his eyes at his own thoughts of not finding her. He stopped next to a tea shop and walked inside it was a bright place with picturs of tea and coffee on the walls. He walked up to the cash register he smiled at the pretty women at the counter.

Hello can I help you?

Yes have you seen this girl he said holding up a picture of a grey skinned girl with purple eyes and purple hair she couldn't of been more than five but she was a spitting image of the one known as a teen titans not that the girl at the counter knew she shook her head apologetically. He walked out of the tea shop and sat down at the tables outside he buried his face in his palms and sighed.

I am never going to find you he said looking at the picture of the girl she had the innocent look on her face with a white leotard on with a white cloak over the top. She had a slight smiled and a shine in her deep purple eyes. He looked over at the T in the middle of the ocean he wasn't sure what it was but he knew the girl wouldn't be there.

**Back to the titans **

* * *

It was lunch time all of the classes she had been too had been the same thing teacher gets mad Garfield laughs and Victor acts like he had nothing to do with the problems that had been going on. Rachel sat alone at a table head buried in her left hand she was tired she has barley gotten enough sleep in the past couple days. She didn't know why but she couldn't stay asleep it annoyed her very much so she meditated to pass the time before she eventually fell back sleep.

Babe you know you can hang out with me and my friends she heard a voice she snapped up to see Richard staring back at her she smiled

I know but all those girls and their raging emotions I would rather not she said he smiled and sat next to her.

Then I will sit with you he said she smiled and looked over at her he couldn't help notice the twinkle and sparkle in her beautiful blue eyes she knew they weren't her real color bur he loved them either way. He hate in peace she hadn't said anything it was starting to worry him he wasn't sure if she was always this quiet or if she was uncomfortable. His thoughts were broken by the feeling of a small hand on his back he turned around to see one of his old friends Julie she had long pretty blonde hair and emerald green eyes she was perfectly tan and also had short, shorts on along with a black tank top Rachel rolled her eyes at the girl.

Hey Richard so are you going to the party tomorrow she asked Richard didn't know what to say he was distracted by the amount of cleavlege she had he swallowed hard to try not to show that he was mildly attracted to this girl.

No I will not I will be busy he managed to say Rachel could tell her wanted to go but, also knew he wouldn't go unless she went and she defiantly was not going to that party. The bell rand dismisses everyone to class Rachel got up and grabbed Richards hand she walked with him over to Class his thoughts were running crazy and wild.

_She is so hot, wait know I cant think this Raven is hotter, can she tell I am attracted to Julie?_

His thoughts were interrupted by the noisiness of entering his last class of the day, he sat down right next to Rachel he looked over at Garfield to his surprise he looked deep in thought he wasn't sure what it was because he hardly ever was really thinking. Garfield knew if he went to this party he would get drunk or high and do something really stupid and he doesn't know if he will turn into an animal like he did last time. Garfield is the reason they switched schools two months ago because Garfield lost his cover while drunk he turned into a dog at a party and everyone knew. Raven swiped their memories but it wasn't good enough for the people who left right after to tell more people they couldn't risk it. They moved schools knowing no one would know who they were so they could start over as regular seniors. Garfield looked over at the girls that invited him they were giggleing and smiling it annoyed Rachel how much some girls laughed. They all sat down as the teacher walked in she was very annoyed with another student.

Ok everyone take out your text book and turn to page 213 we need to finish the math we did last class she said the class di as they were told and was not happy about it. The rest of the class seemed to go by so fast, Rachel and Richard walked out fingers entwined she turned towards him and smiled as they approached his bike.

I am gonna go to my favorite tea shop ok i'll meat you back at the tower she said he smiled and nodded

Keep your communicator on he said she smiled and nodded and started to walk towards the tea shop it was only a few minutes away she could walked there everyday after school easily. When she got their it was its usual dark room with the smell of herbs and spices she loved the smell and the quiet environment. She sat down and pulled out a book from her backpack and started reading she was perfect when a waitress dropped off her usual calming tea. She took a sip as she was reading the same book about the wizards and witches falling in love how the wiched father was planning on killing the wizard in his sleep. She was no interested in her book she was very upset when a stranger sat down at her table.

Hey sunshine he said the voice sounded eerily familiar she looked up but didn't see anyone she recognized he had dark hair with a stormy cloud colored eyes. She couldn't help but notice how attractive he was but was still angry at the intruder and the nickname he gave her.

Don't call me sunshine she snapped back he smiled flashing his perfectly white teeth.

Ouch, your a feisty one he said she rolled her eyes and dipped back into her book. The stranger finally got up and left after many questions such as "What is a pretty thing like you here alone" or "So how old are you sunshine?" He was very annoying she dipped back into her book ignoring the fact she wanted to bitch slap him but kiss him at the same time. But she still couldn't figure out how she recognized his voice it deeply annoyed her.


	7. Chapter 7: who is he

**Hey guys ummm I feel like im writing this and no one is really reading it so if u r plz review it but yea. I don't own the teen titans or anyone except the charecters I create :) **

* * *

Sorry I don't know who that girl is a women said on the street he smiled and waved and walked away. He was walking down the sidewalk the picture still in his hand no one seemed to know but he wasn't about to give up hope he needed to find her. As the stranger makes his way down the sidewalk past all the shops and restraunts he stopped when he saw a familiar looking girl she had Long raven-hair and blue eyes that had the color popping.

Hey excuse me he said stopping the girl she looked at him she thought he looked familiar but couldn't place him it irritated her that she could figure out who he was.

Do you know this girl he said pulling the picture out of his jacket pocket and holding it up to her. The girls heart skips a beat she looks at he picture.

_say something dumbass_ her thoughts screamed at her she shook her head and walked away,_ why did that guy have a picture of me when I was five, why does he look so familiar _the thoughts were racing through her mind she couldn't tell where she knew him from all she knew Is that he looked oddly familiar it bothered her she was not even five minutes out when the same guy stopped her.

You look really, really familiar he said she nodded and smiled she looked down and remembered she was still Rachel Roth she sighed in relief and looked up at the tall man he was pale like her with Raven-black hair and the same blue eyes she had when she changed to Rachel she was defiantly curious about this guy.

Same here she finally said he smiled revealing White teeth she looked down she didn't find him attractive like she did to the guy at the tea shop but she would admit he was good looking. He seemed really brother like to her, _wait could her be... no he is dead_ she shook any thoughts of that from her mind.

What's your name he asked she looked down at her feet

Rachel she said he smiled

And yours she said looking at him she was hoping it wasn't a certain name she really did she ran away they couldn't of found her she left no trace she felt a slight panic wave over her

Derick he said her heart started to speed she looked down at the ground and pierced her lips together she looked back over at him she didn't know what to do she was defiantly starting to panic she was relived when she saw Victor's car around the cornor she waved and she saw him nod and drive over

Sorry that is my ride I have to..i have to go she said she hopped in the car and buried her face in her hands she hoped Victor didn't notice but of corse she had been wrong he notices everything.

Hey is everything ok back there he said as he approached the pier where the bridge appeared he looked in the rearview mirror to see if anyone had followed he didn't see anything and Raven didn't sence anything so he pushed a button and a bridge appeared and the car turned back to normal. He drove down the bridge and looked back and Raven in the mirror he saw she had that lost look in he eyes when she is deep In thought he wanted to ask again but didn't want her to either get angry or upset he loved her as a big brother and didn't like it when she was upset but at the same time didn't enjoy it when she wasn't exactly forthcoming with her emotions or her thoughts but, he understood why. They reached the tower soon later she got out of the car and waved her hand in front of her face revealing her true features her clothes of Rachel Roth remained on she had to go upstairs and change them. She changed very quickly and went down stairs to see Robin holding an invitation she wasn't sure what it was for but really didn't care. She walked over and layed he head on his lap she saw him smile out of the corner of her eye.

Everything ok Raven he asked she didn't want to tell him she didn't want to believe it was possible she didn't want this to be truly happening.

Yes I am just tired she lied he nodded and went back to the invitation she saw Starfire walk down he jaw practically fell off of her face Raven could feel jealousy radiating off of her she didn't make it known that she noticed. Robin covered her ears but she could hear the muffled sound.

TITANS! he yelled in a matter of minutes all of the titans were standing in front of him.

Hello friend Robin what is the meaning of this yelling of us Starfire said Raven rolled her eyes

We have been invited to a party he said the titans clapped he viewed the invitation again and looked at his girlfriend

Except for you sweetie he said she didn't looked shocked in fact she didn't show much emotions that she cared at all.

Ok I can stay here and clean up and meditate she said Robin looked at her he wasn't going to leave her but he also had a score to finish with speedy.

Raven I can stay here with you he said she shook her head and gave a faint smile

No you don't have to I will be fine she said in her same monotone voice he smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek and went upstairs she caught the eye of Cyborg he looked worried but still wasn't sure if he should mention is so he just laid off and walked away to get ready for the party that night.

**Hey guys well I think I am going to post two chapters tonight only because my story has a long life left but I want it read before it dies out :) **


	8. Chapter 8: in the home of the enemy

**WARNING! this chapter contains content that might be disturbing to some readers. I don't own the teen titans or anyone else the big people do :) **

The empath went upstairs up to her room knowing the titans would be leaving soon to go to the party at titans east place she sighed and sat down on her bed she didn't like being alone at the tower at night but she didn't dislike it that much either it was such a rare thing she just isn't use to it but kind of enjoys it. She heard the door close she knew it was the titans leaving she took a deep breath and decdied to go finish the book she was reading the book swallowed her up in its twistes and turns and excitement she wanted so badly to figure out how it felt to be with someone when everyone else was against it even the people she was closest to. Because they just didnt get along she thought it was quite cute and amazing her thoughts were interrupted but a crashing noise she thought it could be silkie that thing did so many things when they were gone. She walked out into the hallway she looked right she didn't see anything she walked out further and peered around the corner black balls of energy forming around her hands she didn't see anything she walked back around into her room she heard her door hiss shut and she decided to lock it shut just to be safe she walked two more steps into her room before she was slammed into her door she shut her eyes from the pain that went all the way up her spine. When she opened her eyes she saw a mask one side gold and the other black it was non other then slade.

* * *

They entered the party they could see strobe lights going it looked like each time the light would flash on it was a picture it seemed to be like a photoshoot it annoyed Cyborg and his robotic eye he rolled his eye and looked at Beastboy who seemed to be having a blast. Speedy was on the dance floor tearing it up Robin rolled his eyes at the scene and walked over to Bumblebee along with Cyborg.

Hey sparky what's happening she said he smiled

Nothing how bout you he said she smiled and shrugged she drew her attention to Robin

Where's your girlfriend she asked the music was so loud she had to half shout so he could hear her.

She wasn't invited Robin said she cocked her head sideways she saw Speedy walk over to the counter to get a drink she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him close to her.

Why wasn't Raven invited she asked he looked a little scared but who wouldn't be afraid of Bumblebee.

She uhhh...is very creepy he said she rolled her eyes and looked over at Robin his fist were in a ball Cyborg noticed and grabbed him by the arm.

Is she ok Bumblebee asked Robin nodded

Yes she is fine he said

* * *

She landed on her stomach after first hitting her bookshelf she felt a couple of books fall on and around her she struggled to get up but managed but before she could regain her balance He had grabbed her arms close to her shoulders and pinned her she could feel blood trickle down her face he had severely been throwing her around like a rag doll.

So where are the others he asked she didn't answer he drew his fist and landed and punch in her face causing her to turn her face and hit it on her bookshelf he tossed her over to the door and she got up it didn't open she remembered she locked it she turned around and saw him walking over to her she kicked him in the guy causing him to double over she unlocked the door and it hissed open she ran out of the room and down the hall she ran as fast as she could down the stairs but her arm was grabbed before she could descend any further she turned around to see slade gripping her arm hard he moved his other hand to he waist she shuttered at the feeling he shoved her down she tumbled down the stairs and laie flat on her back she couldn't get up she tried but it felt like something was broken.

You actually thought you could escape he said she closed her eyes in the pain part of her leotard was torn revealing her side a bloody gash was there instead of skin. She opened her eyes her vision was blurred she saw his figure walk over to her he grabbed her shoulders again and picked her up she opened her eyes wide in horror she heard more glass shatter but wasn't sure what it was. He threw her down and hit her in the head causing her to black out.

Who are you Slade asked a guy in a suit with a Red x over his heart and eye he looked at Raven on the ground helplessly laying there rage gathered in him.

You can call me Red X he said has he kicked him in the face and jumped in the air he landed behind Slade next to Raven before he knew what he was doing he had an arm around her waist and clicked the button on his belt teleporting him back to his place. He had watched everything and was not so pleased with what slade was doing to Raven he layed her on his bed and instantly realized what he had done.

Shit he said aloud and took of his mask revealing the face of the same guy Raven had talked to in the tea shop. He looked over at her and sat down next to her he knew bird boy would be looking for her shortly he had to get her back on her feet and back home soon.

* * *

So shouldn't we be going Cyborg said to Robin who was sitting at a table thinking deeply about Raven and how she might be doing at home. _She is fine she would of called be if anything had happened _he thought he looked over at his friend cyborg.

Yea maybe we should it is almost midnight he said he located Beast boy and Starfire and told them they were leaving they said goodbye to all of there friends and were on there way home. When they arrived at the tower they were shocked to see blood on the floor next to the staircase.

Raven! Robin yelled he ran up the stairs along with everyone else they turned the door to Raven's room opened with a hiss Robin walked in and saw her bookshelf had been knocked over and there was blood next it and also near the door and on the wall her mirror was on the floor shattered along with some of her figurings of ravens (the bird) her book was open on the floor the pages crumpled. Robin felt something inside of him he couldn't tell if he wanted to cry or hit someone maybe a little bit of both. Cyborg was left with his jaw open and Beastboy was standing there the smile on his face was faded and he looked worried and Starfire well she didn't look like she cared that much she even looked happy.

Where is she Robin said almost yelling he turned around at his friends they all shocked (except Starfire) He ran out the room and gave a nod to Cyborg he started to gather evidence and Beastboy walked out of the room with Starfire they went down to the living room and gathered evidence form there the glass shattered and the blood in multiple pools. The foot prints leading out of the blood. Robin sat on his bed thinking about who could of done this and where she might be. _that was a lot of blood _he thought a tear prickling down his cheek.

* * *

*time jump* 2 weeks later

She woke up with a slight moan of pain she looked around noticing this wasn't her home and was instantly on alarm she heard running water _the person the person be the shower_. She tried to get up but can't the water turned off the bathroom door opened steam filled the room along with the smell of rain and winter breeze. The steam cleared up and she saw the guy she met at the tea shop standing in the doorway.

Good morning sunshine he said she shook away all the thoughts in her mind.

who are you she managed to choke out, and how did I get here

I thought you might ask that I brought you here after your encounter with Slade he said she shook the surprise look off her face and looked at him he held up the sign for give me a minute and walked over to his dresser he pulled out a t-shirt and jeans and underwear and walked back into the bathroom. he walked back out fully dressed and sat on the bed next to her he examined her leg and nodded then walked over to her side she noticed she had a bandage over an area of her leotard that had been torn open then memories came back. The attack the shatter of glass and her blacking out she remembered everything.

Was the glass shattering in my living room you she asked he nodded as he pulled off the bandage revealing a scar across her side he took a needle and thread from off the table next to the bed and started patching up her leotard.

Yes, let's just sat I didn't like the way he was throwing you around sunshine he said she rolled her eyes at the nickname.

Why are you so familiar she asked he stopped sewing cut the thread and looked at her he sighed.

You really don't know do you he said she shook her head he nodded and walked over to his closet he pulled out a suit and to her horror she knew exactly who he was it was Red X she widened her eyes he put the suit back in the closet and smiled slightly.

Now you know he said she looked at him and their eyes locked she wanted to break free from his gaze but couldn't. she bit her bottom lip she looked down and then back over to him he walked near her and sat down next to her to his surprise she didn't jump up and try to kill him instead she put her hand on his lap.

Thank you she said he nodded and leaned close to her he was so close her heart started beating really fast he smiled and his lips touched hers she put her hand on his face and kissed back she knew it was wrong but he was just irresistible for some reason she then had an image of Robin in her mind and pulled away he noticed right away what just happened.

I am so sorry he said and looked down she closed her eyes and opened them again.

No it's ok I was just thinking how am I going to get back without them knowing you helped me so they don't think you know hurt me she said he nodded in understanding. He wasn't sure either he looked at her and couldn't believe how beautiful she looked right now.


	9. Chapter 9: the plan

**ok guys I am gonna post more but let me know what you guys think :) thank you for the ones who did review ur the reason im updating it. I am going to start posting two chapters at a time kk...mostly because I am paranoid im not gonna get everything in my story has a long life left but I am just weird this way lolta Makw sure you guys read my other story Beauty has thorns its is a cross over between young justice and teen titans**

As Raven gets out of the shower she notices her leotard and cloak have been patched up so good you could barley tell that they were ever ripped in the first place she quickly changed and walked out. She noticed while she was in there he had soap for not only men but for women and it was half gone. _Did he have someone else who lived here?_ She shook the thought from her mind she had learned to be very observant she hadn't seen any girl clothes and the room she had slept in their was so way a girl would of slept in their. She exited the bathroom and walked out he smiled at her and noticed her eyes were almost glowing white he cocked his head to the side.

What's with the eyes he said she smiled

What's with the girl soap half used she asked he looked down he seemed a bit embarrassed

It belongs to my ex she hasn't been here in about a year and I never got rid of it I waited for her to come get it he explained then gestured towards her eyes asking the question before again silently.

When I noticed the soap I wanted to see If there was a girl living here so I was trying to sense it she explained he nodded his head in understanding she looked over at the counter and saw a couple bloody rags she looked down and he noticed where her gaze had been.

Oh sorry I meant to throw those away he said she put a hand on her side where the gash had been.

How did I heal so quickly she asked he stopped and turned around and threw a book in her direction she caught it and read the cover. _Azerathine healing _She recognized the book but only because it was hers on the inside of the cover said _Raven Roth. _She rolled her eyes and set it down she knew he had gone through her room while she was out to help heal her she wasn't exactly sure if she was mad or just happy to of made it out of their.

Hey what if you just show up he said she looked up and then she figured out what she was talking about.

They would ask questions and I've been missing for two long she replied he nodded and bite his lip in thinking, she looked up at him and noticed she quickly looked down she wasn't sure why she was feeling all of this electricity running through her whenever she looked at him. _It's probably because he saved me I shouldn't worry it will pass, besides I have Robin and I like Robin. _Her thoughts were interrupted by another idea From Red x.

Maybe I could drop you off somewhere and send them a message from a payphone telling them to search the city and they will find you he said she looked at him it was a good idea but she wasn't sure if she should she cant fake being asleep very well they would notice.

I can't fake being knocked out she said he looked at her and walked towards her he got really close she was right about ready to panic she felt an uneasy feeling in her stomach and her heart started to race. She was becoming flustered very fast.

I have something for that he said she looked at him and wondered why he had to be that close to tell her that. He walked away and she took a deep breath and started brushing he hair with her fingers.

Like what she asked she wasn't sure what he meant she just hoped it wouldn't be antibiotics her nervous system can't handle it she would have a spasm.

It's a sleep aid but it will knock you out all you have to do is take it thirty minutes before I drop you off and i'll call them before that you'll be asleep before they get their he said she nodded relieved that was all it was.

When do we do this she asked she just wanted to get home before anything else happens between her and X that wasn't supposed to.

When do you want me to he said getting closer _why does he enjoy this_ she thought she looked down at the ground she knew he was trying to flirt with her but, she wasn't going to flirt back.

We should as soon as possible she said and backed up he smiled at her as she sat back down on the bed _Why does she have to be so fucking cute_ he thought he turned around as she rubbed lotion on her legs he had let her use some of the girly ones he had from his ex yesterday when she woke up but she wasn't sure then why he had it now she knew everything, almost everything she still doesn't know what his real name is.

Here is the medication he said throwing it at her she caught it without looking using her reflexes. She looked at he name of it it said _Melatonin_ in bright yellow letters underneath that is said _natural sleeping aid _she smiled. She looked over at Red x and wondered if he ever had trouble sleeping or if this was his Ex's too some things about him made her wander.

So we should go huh? he said she nodded she wanted to stay but at the same time she didn't she wanted to get to her boyfriend and friends and...Starfire but she also wanted to stay with him for some reason he has this affect on her that no one else does he makes her feel safe but also she is quite attracted to him.

Yes she replied and swallowed the pill she could already start to feel a little tired. They walked out he put on his leather gloves and held her upright has she was already starting to drift off she tried her hardest to stay awake. When he helped her onto his bike and drove her down to an alley way by the looks people don't come down here very often and no one could see her from the streets. Has much has he hated to just leave her he knew he had to but before he slipped a note into her shoe he knew she would find it when she woke up.

* * *

Robin heard the phone ring he ran over hoping it was lead that would tell him wear to find Raven. He picked it up the voice on the other side had a changer so he couldn't tell who it was.

Hello the voice said

Who are you he asked he alerted the big titan Cyborg that was behind him he walked over and leaned against the wall.

You will find Raven in an alley way off of tenth it said and hung up

* * *

He walked back over to wear Raven lay he hated seeing her like that he wanted to pick her up and save her all over again but he knew he couldn't he heard vechals approaching he knew it must be the Titans he used his feet to jump onto a building knowing his skills to run from the titans would help him get away without being seen he walked around on the roof and saw the titans discover their dark titan._ Good luck _said he thought about her. He knew how to send messages to someone's mind but wasn't sure he should let that cat out of the bag to her just yet.

Raven Robin said has he approached her he put two fingers on her wrist.

Is she ok Cyborg asked

She is alive he said he picked her up and help set her in the car she lay on the lap of Beastboy as Starfire took the passenger and Robin was on the R cycle. Whey arrived at the Tower they rushed her into the infirmary to check her for anything fatal. She woke up as cyborg was unhooking her to all the machines she yawned he smiled

Hey baby girl he said she smiled at the nickname he called her that often more of a big brother or dad kind of thing then anything else.

Hey she said everything seems normal right? she asked he nodded and smiled

Can you tell me what you remember he said he had a recorder out for documenting.

Umm...after you guys left slade showed up and beat the shit out of me she said he looked at her and nodded

Where were you the past couple of weeks he asked she wasn't sure how to say this she didn't want to lie but she didn't want them to find out Red X was involved.

I don't remember she said and looked down he gave her a reassuring hug and walked away with the tape. She got up out of the bed she felt something in her shoe she walked over to her bedroom the door hissed open everything was back to normal her room was all cleaned up. the blood on the floor remained a stain a forever memory of what happed of the person who came to her rescue. The feeling of his warm hands on her the look of his eyes she shook the memories from her mind she had Robin she kept saying to herself. She took of her shoe and out came a note she was confused. Why did she have a note she instantly remembered X she smiled and opened it.

_Raven,_

_Hey sunshine listen I know that you really don't want to remember much of what happened between us. I wanted to say im sorry I started it it's just when I see you during the fights I don't want to hurt you I want to take you away from them and just be with you. I have always had a few feelings for you. I am sorry I never said anything before but it's not like Robin would ever give you up, not that you like me or anything. Well I hope you do if you do please call me at this number (661) 373-8272 anyways, btw my real name is well uhhh...it's Jason, Jason Todd. I know you wanted to know. Thank you for trying to keep this a secret talk to you later well maybe_

_-__Red X __Jason Todd ;)_

She closed the letter and committed the number to memory. She grabbed her cell phone out of her school bag it was the iphone 5s she dialed his number I into her phone and added it as a contacts. And smiles

**the number is a real number but please do not call it it is my exes he left me in the dust and I committed his number to memeory it was the first number that came to my head plz do not call it he will kill me or break me even more...well yea **


	10. Chapter 10:pure lust and love

***Time skip* One month later**

It has been a month Raven and Jason had been texting nonstop she is falling and lusting for him but she doesn't want to tell Robin. The dark Titans was on the couch with her phone in her hand. _Ding ding_ her phone went off she looked at the screen and smile

Jason: hey sunshine wryd

Raven:nothing sitting on the couch hbu

Jason: getting ready to rob a bank

Raven: so I should be expecting the bell in about five minutes

Jason: yup lol ;)

Raven: u r too cute

Jason: fuck me

Raven: -.-

She looked up as the alarm sounded she looked up and smiled Robin ran in and looked over at the big screen it showed an image of Red X stuffing money into a bag she rolled her eyes.

IT's RED X the leader shouted TITANS GO! they all made their way to the fight When they arrived she could practically sense his smirk she rolled her eyes as Robin and him had their usual beginning argument. He clicked a button on his belt and teleported behind us he grabbed Raven by the waist and pulled a knife and put it near her throat.

Move and I slit her throat he said

Raven moved her hand to his pressure point on his side he let go and teleported outside they all ran after him. He ran through the alley ways he disappeared around the corner but, they were not about to for get and leave they kept running Raven felt something grab her waist and pull her into a section of the wall that was further In then the res of it.

You should not of done that he said she bite her lip knowing exactly what she had done the "pressure point" she pushed was actually his turn on point and she knew it they had talked bout what turns them on one night.

Oh really because I can do it again she said grabbing his side he took a deep breath and pinned her against the wall he put one hand on her waist and the other against the wall keeping her in place she looked at his mask he lifted it off she saw his beautiful greyish bluish eyes his lips touched hers and she moved her hands up to his face and the other against the wall trying not to buckle under the electricity she was feeling right now. When he finally pulled away they both had to take deep breaths.

Damn Raven he said she blushed and smiled his hand slipped through hers she smiled she heard her communicator she reached inside her cloak and took it off of her belt.

What she said it was beast boy

We are having a bigger problem he said ugently she rolled her eyes

Where she said

About two miles away from you if you are still in that alley way he said

Sorry I thought I saw something went to check it out be there in about ten mintes she said he nodded and she hung up and put the communicator back into her belt she looked at Jason and smiled He smiled back and put a hand on her neck and brought her to him and kissed her she kissed back she knew what he was doing if he pulled her hair the right way she would get turned on it was sort of revenge he did it all the time when they were at the tea shop. She never showed It affected her until they started kissing. He took off his glove and emtagled his hand into her hair and pulled her head back she was confused he never did this he started leaving kisses all the way down her neck she grabbed on to the wall behind her not wanting to collapse instantly out of pleasure. she bit her lip her eyes were still shut. When he let go of her hair and she opened up her eyes she was blushing but smileing.

See ya later sunshine he said and smirked as he pulled his mask back on and left she sat there surprised and still wanting more. She looked at the time on her communicator she need to go before she got held any further. She showed up to the scene everyone was waiting their was someone she reconized he had white balls of energy around his hands and purple hair and eyes same has her she walked towards him.

Raven don't she heard Robin say she held a hand out telling them to wait she walked over he instantly calmed down his hands back to normal she ran up and hugged him he hugged back. All the other titans stood confused and Robin sat there jealous on who this guy was that his girlfriend was hugging.

Derick how did you-

I should ask you the same question he said Robin walked over same as the other titans.

Raven who is this guy Robin asked

Guys this is my brother Derick she said their mouths dropped open.

* * *

**time jump a week**

Everyone was at school including Derick Raven had her phone in front of her face at lunch she was texting Jason. She was careful not to let anyone see what she was texting or who it was.

Jason: so you really want to do this?

Raven: Yes u have teased be to much for me not to that whole thing you did with my hair that one day was just too much of a tese

Jason: alright then lol can you come over tomorrow it's a Friday so maybe just maybe you can convince Robin to let you stay out a full night;)

Raven: idk Maybe I hope so

Jason: me too you know your a tease too

Raven: how am I a tease

Jason: that thing you di with my side remember that one time you did tha and ran off your lucky I didn't chase you down and pinn u down I would of fucked u hard ;)

Raven: only way ull make me make a sound is if u do :)-

Jason: alrighty then lol

She looked up to see Richard walking over she put her phone away and Saw Kory glaring at her. she rolled her eyes and hugged Richard when he sat down he smiled. he hugged her back knowing she was cold but he wanted to make sure it wasn't just to piss kory off because she does that all the time now.

Are you cold he asked she nodded he gave a little laugh

Yes I forgot my Jacket she said

Rae are you trying to catch a cold? Derick asked she shook her head he looked over and saw a couple girls walking over they had been all over him. It's like he was now the hottest new kid in the world.

Hi Derick one cheerleader said he waved she giggled

Why are you hanging out with a goth? the other asked Raven fighted the urge to get up and bitch slap her.

She is my little sister he said her mouth almost fell off I tried not too hard. _Ding ding _Raven looked at her phone it was Jason again

Jason: Babe I have to go I have class.

Raven: kk bye love you

Jason: 3 love you too beautiful

She blushed and put her phone down Kory noticed and glared she knew something was up with Raven but she didn't know what it really bothered her. The girls had left trying to process that she could possibly be Derick's sister.


End file.
